


(Snarry) Lửa Giận Men Tình

by Tangdu143



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Harry, Cute, Drunk Harry, Drunk Harry Potter, Harry Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangdu143/pseuds/Tangdu143
Summary: Phản ứng của Harry sau khi được giáo sư Snape tỏ tình, câu chuyện này là của 5 năm sau cuộc chiến của chúa tể bóng tối hoặc là nói sau khi bị ăn hành tả tơi cả một thời gian dài tự nhiên đến một ngày được tỏ tình bất ngờ :v
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco_oneside, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	(Snarry) Lửa Giận Men Tình

**Author's Note:**

> Fic này tôi viết cũng đã lâu rồi, tầm khoảng 2013 hay 2014 gì ấy, cũng đã qua nhiều lần chỉnh sửa này nọ rồi. Cũng không nhớ ý tưởng từ đâu, chỉ nhớ là khi đó có ý tưởng hứng lên viết một lèo trong đêm thôi.

**BỘP!!**

_ Giáo....giáo sư Snape...Thầy...thầy vừa nói gì?

Cuốn sách thiếu niên đang cầm trên tay rơi mạnh trên sàn đá sạch sẽ cũ kỹ. Đôi mắt lục bảo xinh đẹp nhìn không chớp vào người đàn ông đã trung niên nhưng bề ngoài tráng kiện nghiêm nghị trước mặt

_ Tôi nói rằng tôi yêu em Potter. Lỗ tai em bị điếc à? Mà phản ứng như thế là sao?

Phản ứng...Phản ứng....PHẢN ỨNG SAO!!!!

_ Expelliarmus!!!!

Sau đó toàn bộ căn phòng chìm trong khói bụi và những tia sáng đủ màu cứ liên tục được bắn ra làm bậc thầy độc dược phải vất vả né tránh. Chưa kịp mở miệng nói thì một bùa "lưỡi dính chặt" phóng đến làm nát thêm một cái bình thủy tinh nữa. Xét về tốc độ nãy giờ, có thể thấy người cầm đũa không chỉ có từ giận dữ là có thể diễn tả được

_ _Severus- Tobias- Snape!!!_ Ông còn dám hỏi tôi phản ứng thế nào sao!!! 

Giữa làn khói, áo chùm đen của Harry phồng rộng như chứa một cơn gió lớn, cả khuôn mặt say lòng người đều nhăn tít lại trong cơn giận tột đỉnh biểu hiện qua các tơ máu đỏ ngầu trong ánh mắt. Hoàng Tử Lai hiện tại tuy không thể hiện nhưng trong lòng vừa kinh vừa có chút sợ....Cho dù là khi Draco bắt nạt, bị ông ngược đãi hay đối mặt với Voldermort, cậu bé được chọn cũng chưa bao giờ có vẻ mặt này, thật đáng sợ!

_ ĐI CHẾT ĐI!!!!

Bùa thổi bay phóng ra và như một cơn lốc quét dọn, mọi thứ trong phòng đều được quăng sạch ra ngoài. Kết thúc bằng một cái đóng cửa thô bạo và Harry-giáo sư trẻ tuổi nhất trong lịch sử môn phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám ngồi thở phì phì trên chiếc ghế của mình. Tiếng tim đập như điên xen lẫn với cảm giác mạch máu trong cơ thể đang sôi lên làm cậu muốn bùa Explorer nhưng rốt cuộc chỉ biết chống tay ôm lấy mặt chẳng rõ là giận hay rầu rầu và bỏ hết mọi tiết dạy suốt buổi chiều không nói lí do gì  
  


**Buổi tối, quán Ba Cây Chổi:**

_ Cho thêm một chai nữa!!! NGAY!!!

Nữ chủ quán nhan sắc thu hút bao nhiêu khách đến đây có chút ngạc nhiên khi thấy cậu nhưng rốt cuộc chỉ cười cười lắc đầu mà phù phép cho một chai Vodka bay đến bàn cậu. Có thể bà không biết nhưng với kinh nghiệm của bản thân Rosmerta biết người ta thường uống say không biết điểm dừng là vì điều gì.

Là anh hùng của thế giới phép thuật, cứu thế chủ.....với bao nhiêu là biệt danh lẫy lừng như thế có vị khách nào mà không biết Harry Potter nhưng mà dù có say thì vẫn là sư tử dũng cảm, can trường nhất Gryffindor nên chỉ kẻ muốn được gặp lại Voldemort thì không dại gì mà tiếp cận mỹ nam trong lúc này. Harry cứ thế uống, uống, uống và chỉ uống, uống trong hờn giận, uống trong những kỷ niệm theo cơn say mà tràn về như sóng biển bất chấp thế nào mai Nhật Báo TIên Tri lại viết lung tung beng về mình. Giờ cậu chỉ muốn say thôi

_ Này Potter, mày đang làm cái gì thế?

Cái giọng khó ưa này...

_ Malfoy?

Ngước mặt lên nhìn một chút rồi sau đó lại gục xuống cười giễu cợt bản thân, hết ông ta làm cậu phiền lòng rồi giờ tới con trai nuôi của ông ta tới gây sự với cậu à. Merlin, nếu không phải vì đang say đến choáng váng thế này chắc Malfoy sẽ được một cái avada miễn phí quá. Gục mặt, cầm thêm một ly nữa kéo về phía mình nhưng sau đó bị một bàn tay khác giật lấy và lần này Harry thấy Malfoy ngồi vào vị trí đối diện. Harry nhìn người luôn xem mình là cái gai trong mắt mở miệng nói

_ Cậu muốn gì?

_ Hôm nay tao uống với mày.....Tao nghe chuyện của cha nuôi và mày rồi

_ ......

_ Thực sự hôm nay tao chỉ muốn nói chuyện với mày, tao không cứng đầu đến nỗi không nhớ ơn kẻ đã cứu gia đình tao

_ Ông ta nói gì-

_ Lũ gia tinh trong trường kể lại tao nghe thôi, cha nuôi không đời nào kể chuyện riêng của mình ra đâu.

_.......Ừm.....*hức*

Nấc một tiếng, Harry phẩy tay cho thêm một cái ly bay tới chỗ mình, vừa đầy ly ngón tay thon gầy cầm lên mỉm cười nhẹ với người kia

_ Vậy cạn ly Malfoy....

**CÁCH**

Và sau đó dần dần tiếng thủy tinh cứ lách cách với nhau thường xuyên hơn, Draco có uống nhưng chỉ nhấp nhấp một chút rồi thôi, thỉnh thoảng mới một lần hết một ly còn Harry cứ nốc nốc và nốc.

Draco cứ để cậu uống, dường như trong cơn say tâm tình cũng sẽ theo tác dụng của rượu mà nói ra không kịp nghĩ mà thật ra cũng chẳng còn tỉnh táo để nghĩ nữa. Có lẽ một Harry âm trầm, quả cảm ít khi bộc lộ giờ hoàn toàn biến mất trong khoảnh khắc này

Malfoy cứ ngồi đó nhìn Harry uống rồi lại uống, càng nghe tâm tình cũng trầm tư theo....."Lời say là lời thực lòng nhất" giờ mới được thấy tận mắt câu nói này, Harry nói nhiều lắm, dường như có bao nhiêu sầu lo cậu đều nói hết cả. Từ cảm giác cô đơn khi ở nhà Dursley, sự ghen tỵ vì thiếu tình cảm gia đình, chán ghét những lời ca ngợi mình là cứu thế chủ rồi cũng qua luôn cả bất mãn, khó chịu vì lúc nào cũng nghe lời châm chọc của Draco nhưng thật lạ. Qúy tử nhà Malfoy chẳng hề đáp lại một lời, bởi vì trong lòng anh đã hiểu.

Harry Potter - người mà anh luôn căm ghét thực chất chỉ là một người bị xuôi theo dòng đời mà thực ra cái danh "Cậu bé được chọn" đó có hạnh phúc gì cho cam? Kể cả người cha đỡ đầu duy nhất cũng không còn, ngẫm lại cho dù cuộc sống giàu sang, danh giá trước đây không còn như xưa nhưng chí ít chẳng mất đi ai cả so với nỗi đau, nỗi mất mát của người này. Có lẽ vì hiểu được điều đó nên cha nuôi mới từ từ yêu sâu đậm người này chăng?

Nghĩ thế Draco chợt vô tình hỏi một câu

_ Mày có yêu cha nuôi tao không?

_ ........

Nghe đến đây đáy lòng run rẩy truyền đến từng ngón tay, lời nói nghẹn đắng.....Cậu say rồi sao...sao tầm mắt nhòe thế này?

_ Thật lòng...*hức* tôi nghĩ... là mình đang bị trêu đùa...

Nói rồi lại cười, ý thức mờ nhạt cứ thế mà nuốt lấy cái vị cay nồng xuống cổ, gục dài trên mặt bàn đầy những chai rượu rỗng

_ Malfoy...cậu biết không.....tôi....không...tin...không tin đâu....

Câu nói đứt nghĩa nhưng cũng thấy được nỗi buồn thẳm sâu trong tim Harry, cười như không cười, ký ức cứ trôi vào thời điểm chỉ cần nhớ đến thôi là tim nhói lên.....Mày điên thật rồi, Harry.....Lần này thanh âm lại mềm mại nhưng đồng thời cũng nghẹn ngào

_ Ngay từ đầu....tôi đã thấy sâu trong ánh mắt ấy chỉ là nỗi căm ghét dành cho mình....*hức* Trước ông ấy...bản thân cảm thấy....chỉ là một người tầm thường.....

Có gì đó ươn ướt nóng hổi lướt qua bầu má nhưng thần trí theo lời nói, càng ngày càng trở nên mờ mịt, cũng chẳng quan tâm là giờ nước mắt đang rơi

_ Ánh nhìn khinh thường ấy.....cái gì mà Gryffindor ngu xuẩn, vụng về.....cái gì mà tự cao....Rõ ràng đó là yêu sao

Tay lại kéo thêm một ly rươụ nhưng lần này Malfoy lại giữ laị, Harry xoay đầu nhìn vào con ngươi xám xịt rồi sau đó vùi bi thương sâu vào tay áo chùm đen, cảm xúc phức tạp càng rõ ràng không thể đè nén

_ Rõ ràng....Ông ta yêu mẹ tôi....suốt đời này....không bao giờ quên.....hức....được....Snape chỉ vì mẹ mà bảo vệ tôi....nhưng đồng thời cũng căm ghét bởi vì....hức....tôi là con của Jame Potter.....Là căm ghét đến tận cùng....Đâu là tình yêu.....

LOẢNG XOẢNG!!

Qươ quào cánh tay làm rớt vài cái chai xuống gầm bàn khiến chúng vỡ tan nát. Harry dụi mắt, đôi môi hồng thở ra hơi rượu nặng nề, nhẹ hẫng nhưng lại làm cho ánh mắt thâm sâu trầm tĩnh lạnh lùng đang nhìn lén cậu dấy lên nỗi xót xa biết bao 

_ Draco....Cho dù có vĩ đại thì sao...Snape sẽ chẳng bao giờ chú ý đến tôi....Cậu biết không.....Nhiều khi tôi rất hối hận khi chọn vào Gryffindor.....vào Slytherin liệu có khi ông ấy sẽ khoan dung với tôi một chút không....Tôi không hiểu.....tại sao lại cứ phải vì điều đó....tim mỗi khi đập lại rất đau.....

Lời nói càng nhỏ dần, mi mắt giờ cũng đã gần như sụp xuống, cậu sắp bất tỉnh thật rồi

_ Tôi không thể ngủ.....cứ nhắm mắt....hấc.....là hình ảnh Nagini cắn ông ấy lại hiện ra.....máu chảy.....tôi rất sợ....tôi chưa bao giờ sợ như vậy.....ông ấy sẽ rời bỏ tôi....Có bao giờ ông ấy hiểu được không?......Quay trái tim này nát bấy ra cả rồi.....rồi lại nói yêu sao....Hoang đường.....

Hai chữ cuối cùng thốt ra cánh tay cũng buông lơi mà gục xuống, tiếng thở đều đều vô hình nhẹ nhàng trong không khí báo rằng cậu đã chìm trong mộng mị. Draco hớp một ngụm Vodka sau đó chống tay cười cười nhìn Harry bị cánh tay khỏe khắc kia bế lên, cơ thể dường như càng mong manh hơn khi lọt thỏm vào áo choàng đen tuyền của người đàn ông cao lớn. Tia mắt cảnh cáo về phía người thanh niên tóc bạch kim, giọng nói uy quyền đe dọa

_ Nhìn nãy giờ chưa đủ sao?

_ Sao nào? Cha nuôi đang ghen tỵ sao? Chẳng phải nãy giờ ngài cũng đã nghe đủ rồi sao?

Không ngó tới người kia nữa, bàn tay rộng di chuyển lên từ tấm lưng đến phần gáy, áp sát Harry hơn vào lòng ngực của mình. Mùi thảo dược thoang thoảng như ru cậu vào giấc ngủ, dụi đầu vòng lòng ngực ấm áp như một chú mèo con. Nụ cười thầm nào đó chợt xuất hiện trên đôi môi mỏng, xoay người bước nhanh ra cửa, Draco hơi hạ mắt nói vọng theo

_ Nếu làm cậu ấy khóc nhiều hơn nữa, tôi sẽ cướp Harry từ tay ông!

_ Ngươi cứ mơ đi, nhóc con!

Từng bước, từng bước thật đều tránh làm thiên thần trên tay thức giấc, Snape đưa cậu đến lâu đài của mình. Nhưng chậm, chỉ chậm thôi để có thể cảm nhận hơi thở, nhiệt độ và mãi ngắm nhìn lên đôi môi cherry đang mời gọi kia....Thật dễ thương làm sao.

Giờ đã trễ cũng chẳng mấy ai chú ý đến họ, Snape hơi cúi đầu xuống để hôn lên vết sẹo tia chớp kia, thời gian đã làm nó phai mờ đi nhưng những gì mà nó mang tới có lẽ tới cả thế kỷ sau cũng không thể quên được. Thì thầm thật nhỏ như chỉ muốn người trong lòng nghe thấy

_ Ta xin lỗi, Harry! Ta yêu em

_ Severus....

Nhìn kỹ, thì ra chỉ là nói mơ thôi nhưng là tên mình nên hoàng tử Lai lại chăm chú tò mò, được gọi là Severus cũng không tệ chút nào

_ Đừng chết.....đừng chết mà....Severus

Đôi mắt đen nhìn cậu, hiểu rồi....Harry lại mơ thấy lúc đó rồi. Hôn lên những giọt pha lê trong suốt, bàn tay rộng vuốt tóc trấn an và ôm siết lấy cơ thể có chút run rẩy. Nghĩ lại bản thân ích kỷ mới làm khổ con người này đến vậy, Snape lại đau lòng

_ Đừng lo, tôi sẽ ở đây, ở bên cạnh em, Harry. Đừng khóc nữa....

Cứ như thế Harry không còn nói mê nữa và lại ngủ, có lẽ đó là giấc ngủ bình yên nhất của cậu trong suốt những năm qua. Một giấc mơ hạnh phúc làm cậu mỉm cười, giấc mơ có người cậu yêu, hơi ấm của người đó và...nụ hôn dịu dàng khiến cậu mê mẩn, ngây ngất

Giáo sư độc dược tiếp tục rảo bước, lòng nghĩ thầm

_"Ngày mai dậy rồi chắc em sẽ quên. Hãy cứ tiếp tục giận, tiếp tục cho đến khi nào em sẽ mở lòng với ta một lần nữa. Từ đây đến lúc đó ta vẫn sẽ yêu theo cách em từng yêu ta. Lần dù em có giận thế nào đôi tay này sẽ vây hãm em cả đời, Harry à"_


End file.
